Love is nature
by ProwlPony100
Summary: This is a love story about Prowl and a shape shifter. Hope you enjoy. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ BUT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I'M A PROWL FANGIRL


**_Love is nature_**

**_Hi I'm Nature or that's what all my friends call me any-ways. I am 18 years old and live with my friends. I lost my perents in a house fire 8 years ago but I have recovered thanks to my good friends the autobots and Sari. I had loved living with the autobots and spend a lot of time with one very spichal bot. The bot I hang out with is black and gold he wears a visor and he is a NINJA. Prowl is my best friend and he helped me get over the fact that I am to like Sari techno-organic. I am very strong for my size and very calm all the other bots say I am a femme version of Prowl which I don't mind because I think he is kinda cool if you ask me. Time to wake up sleepyhead. Sari said waking me up because it was christmas and she was as always happy as can be. 5 more minites I mumbled in my sleep. Get up get up get up its christmas and you might get under the misaltoe with Prowl. I jumped right up and pushed her out of my room to get changed for the day and say why can't Sari shut the hell up and then go out. Morning guys I say as I walk in. Morning Nature merry christmas. They all said. Who wants to open presents. Sari said after hanging up the misaltoe above the door I was at which was just perfect and to make matters whorse Prowl had just came out of his room and up to me and under the misaltoe Sari was going to get it later. Look who's under the misaltoe guys. Wow Prowl you have to kiss Nature. Bumblebee yelled over at us. Um Prowl can you remind me to kill Sari later please? I said growling. Only if you remind me to kill Bumblebee to. Agreed I said. What are you waiting for you two kiss already. We heard Ratchet say. OKAY! I yelled. Prowl picked me up and give me a quick kiss on the lips. Now lets open some presents. Sari yelled then I had an idea. Hey Prowl. I whispered. Yes Nature. I know how to get back at them. How? Well after we're done with the presents we will go back over here but not right under the misaltoe but next to it so we can get Sari and Bee over by saying we have something to tell them. I love that plan now lets go get it over with. When we finshed opening the presents we put our plan into action. Ready? Ready. Sari, Bumblebee we need to talk to you for a sec. Okay. They went under the misaltoe and we said. We need to tell you its time for you two to kiss each-other. We said pointing up. Oh-no they said together. Kiss, kiss, kiss. We yelled and the other joined. Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss. They give in and kissed. PAY BACK! Prowl and I yelled. We only made you two kiss because we knew you two had a crush on each-other you know. What no we don't well maybe sorta yes we do. Ha got you to spill the beans. So now it is your turn you love birds tell us how you feel about each-other. W-w-what? You heard me tell us. WE DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH-OTHER SO SHUT THE PIT UP! I yelled so loud the bots had to cover their audio's. I ran out of the room. Nature come back we were only teasing you! Way to go you two! I ran to my room and started to cry. Why did you have to make it worse Sari? Nature you in there? I hid in my closet to hide from Prowl after what happened out there I don't want anyone to see me espichaly if i'm crying. Nature where in the all-spark are you? I tryed not to cry but I could'nt and started to cry loudly. Nature? Prowl said openning the closet. Eck please go away I don't feel like talking right now Prowl. I said crying and he picked me up and hugged me. Whats wrong Nature? N-notthing. Nature please tell me whats wrong. It was Sari and Bee when they said that I love you got me angry i'm sick of hearing Oh you love Prowl Oh you love Prowl. Nature it's okay. NO IT'S NOT BECAUSE I LO...! I'm feeling very lonely now and upset. I said calming down a bit but I started to think. I almost told him I love and that would not be good there was noway he loved me back. Nature you okay i'v been calling your name for five minets? Huh Prowl i'm sorry what was that? I said tell me why you're crying? It's because well I umm I well... Yes what is it Nature? I-I-I...I...love...you Prowl and will understand if you don't feel_I was cut of when my lips came in contacked with Prowl's. I love you to Nature. He said softly. I started to cry again. Prowl whipped the tear's away and carryed me to the living area. Hey uhh Nature we're sorry if we upset you. Yea we were only teasing you. It's okay now lets get the singing contest started. I said smiling./ La aie la aie I'v been searching for a man all across Japan just to find you summer seimari/ I sang./ Someone who strong still a little shy yes I need I need my seimari/ The bots jaws were on the ground. The song ended and I frowned. Y-you didn't like it...Nature...THAT...WAS...AWSOME! You do like my singing this is the best day ever. Then a thought came to me and I started to sing The best day ever/ Mr-sun came up and he smiled at me Said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see Jumped out of bed and I ran outside feeling so extra extatasvided I'm so busy got notthing to do Spent two hours tieing my shoe Every flower every grain of sand Is reaching out to shack my hand It's the best day ever it's the best day ever Sometimes the little start closeing in on me When i'm feeling down I whanna lose that frown and I stick my head out the window and I look around Those clouds scare me they can't desicise there's magic happening right before my eyes Soon mr-moon will be shining bright so the best day ever can last all night It's the best day ever it's the best day ever it's the best day ever/ That was awsome and you did it without music. Thanks guys...I said blushing. Wow I knew you could sing but that, that was like notthing I ever heard before. How so? Well you have the voice of an angel. I started to blush very hard. Wow thanks Prowl I sing quite a lot. I said looking at the ground face red with all the blushing I was doing. Aww look their having a light momment. When do you think he will kiss her? I now had a face red out of anger then my powers took control of themselfs and I shot Bumblebee and Sari into a wall. Nature! I-I-I I gotta go s-see ya! NATURE C0ME BACK! I ran at top speed crying my eyes out. Maybe the park would be a good place to hide oh i just can't take it anymore._**  
**_Prowl P.O.V_**  
**_I was looking for Nature who got upset and shot Bumblebee and Sari into the wall they were okay thank Primus but it was their own fults. Oh Nature where are you this is not good where is she maybe I should check the park? I sped of to the park at high speed. Nature where are you? Prowl? Nature come out it's okay. No you'll get mad at me for ranning away and not even giving you an explation as to why I attacked Sari and Bumblebee. No I won't Nature yes I am a bit worried but I won't get angry at you please come out. NO! Nature please come out I promess i'm not mad, scared or angry at you. She just dove deeper it the bush's she was hiding in then I hear singing./ forever i'll always love you so will you take a kiss from me Because I can't and never will forget this incredable memmery Cupcakes can't be eatten everyday so rewrite all your reasoning's and come this jornoy with me/ She stopped singing and for a while I wondered why she started singing. Nature why were you singing? It cheer's me up but not this time maybe this one will? She started to sing./ You've come a long long way and i'v watched you from that very first day to see how you might grow to see what you might do to see what you've been through and all the ways you've made me prode of you. It's time now for a new change to come you've growen up and you're new life has begone to go where you will go to see what you will see to find what you will be for it's time for you to fufill you're distinyyyyyy/ She ended the song on a high note. I feel a bit better now. She came out and I gasped at what I saw. Her hair was down and longer than it was before and she had a cat tail, ear's and paws infact she was a cat only the size of a lion. Roooooooaaaaaaarrrrrr! She roared like a lion then some wings grew out of her back and her front paws changed into engle talons and she grew a beck. Umm Narure what happened to you? What do you mean Prowl. I took her over to the park pond. Look. What is...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH I'M A GRIFEN! A grifen whats that? It's a cross betwin and lion and an engle I didn't even now they were real. Narure, Prowl thank primus we... COOL A GRIFEN. Sari yelled coming over. Nature growled. Sari this is Narure. WHAT!? AWSOME. She flew off. Get the jettwins! Sari didn't need to be told twice as she gone at lightning speed. Ten minuets later the team arived and I told them the story. We need to find her NOW!_**  
**_My p.o.v_**  
**_I flew over the city singing one of my favarate songs./ In a perfect word one we never knew You would never need to face the world alone You can have world we'll reate our own may not be brave or strong or smart but somewhere in my secreat heart I know love will find a way anywhere I go I'm home if you are there to hold me like dark turning into day somehow will come through now that found you love will find a way I know love will find a way/ I started to fly faster. I knew they'll get the twins to catch me. For heavens seck why did this have to happen to me? We is spotting her! Oh-no go the F*** AWAY! I screamed. I wasn't looking where I was going and crashed into something hard and metal. Now I'v got ya! Oh-no you don't or not anymore. I tried to fly away but my capter closed his hand over. PROWL LET ME GO YOU B****! Know there's no need for that kind of language Nature. Prowl said calmly. I SAID LET-ME-GO! I yelled as loud as I could and Prowl had to cover his audio's giving me a chance to escape. Swwaag! I said taking off at ultmite speed which lead to me breaking the sound barrier and peforming a sonicboom. There is no way they will be able to catch me now!_**  
**_Prowl P.O.V_**  
**_Wow nature was fast but when I heard that boom and looked up at the sky I had seen she brock the sound barrier and peformed a sonicboom I knew there was know way off catching her now. Hey Prowl...Nature how did you get you get here so fast? I flew as fast as I could. I could hear saddness in her vocie it sounded like she was going to cry. Nature are you okay? I-AAAAHHHH! Nature what's wrong!? I'm-AAAAHHHH! sorry but when I peformed that-AAAAHHHH! Sonicboom I sorta...injeried myself seeing as it was my first time and-AAAAHHHH! Look. Narure said in ageny showing me her furry and feathery body which was in very bad shape the worst injery was to her wings which were torn, ripped and burned in lots of place's. I'll com Ratchet./RATCHET GET DOWN HERE NOW NATURE IS HURT REALLY BAD AND I DON'T KNOW HOW MUcH TIME SHE HAS!/ I'M ON MY WAY!./I cut the link with Ratchet. Hold on Nature Ratchet's on his way! I l-love you P-P-PR-Pro-wl. No stay with me. I started to talk to her in hope's that it would keep her awake for longer.{You would not bealive f 10.000 firefies lit up the sky as I fell asleep} Okay Nature don't sing save your voice for better things. I said softly. It felt like forever before the team arived and Ratchet took Nature to the media bay. 5 hours later Ratchet came out and give me the new that she was okay and that she should be able to walk when she wake's up you can see her now if you want. I went in and found she was gone. RATCHET NATURE IS GONE! What!? Guys look I think that's her. Sari said pointing to a light blue dragon with feathered wings and feathered legs and a very long tail with fire at the end of it. You guys are slow. Nature said breathing fire and roaring. Like my new form I think I'm a shape shifter._**


End file.
